<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Space Between the Rain by OK1MYK1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003199">The Space Between the Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OK1MYK1/pseuds/OK1MYK1'>OK1MYK1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Series of Sorgan Evenings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda POV, Did I find this fandom or did this fandom find me, M/M, Tags May Change, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OK1MYK1/pseuds/OK1MYK1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was the distant clap of thunder that stirred Ad'ika from slumber.”<br/>~<br/>In which Ad’ika meets some interesting figures in the rain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Series of Sorgan Evenings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Space Between the Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts">LadyIrina</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992">Family and Home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina">LadyIrina</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992">Family and Home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina">LadyIrina</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>May the Fourth be with you all!<br/>This is the first time I’ve really written creatively in years, but the idea for this fic climbed into my head and wouldn’t get out! I’d like LadyIrina for giving us Corin and letting us create works of our own with him. And of course, I’d like to give my thanks to the wonderful Mandorin discord server who encouraged me to post this. All of you are incredible. Without you all, none of this would have been possible &lt;3<br/>I would lastly like to thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the distant clap of thunder that stirred Ad'ika from slumber.</p><p>Blinking hazily, the child gently turned its head left and right to peer at his <em>buir'e</em>. Even in sleep, their arms were a canopy over the little one. The ocean eyes of its <em>buir</em> lidded, across from him lay a peaceful smile that glowed so warmly not even beskar could conceal it from the patient, watchful gaze of his Ad'ika. </p><p>Carefully, Ad'ika wiggled out of their grasp, cooing softly as the fathers began to hold each other closer. But he was not ready to fall asleep again, not yet. Instead, the child shuffled out into the overcast. </p><p>It did not take long for the child to find Them, slightly more opaque than the fog, hands trembling between steaming cups of tea left to cool by a nearby window. </p><p>The child coos and the shades look down, some with awe, others with sad smiles as the steam rises through their faces. Ears quivering, with an outstretched hand, the teacups hover closer to their lips. Surprised, They hurriedly tried to push the steaming cups back to the windowsill, but to no avail. Peeking one eye open, Ad'ika cooed sadly and lowered the cups back down to the windowsill. </p><p>The shades whispers fall on Ad'ikas ears like rain, and they point to a nearby awning where smaller spirits were sitting around a board game.</p><p>The little one was not deterred as the wind picked up and the sky began to drizzle. Careful not to wake the Sorgans sleeping in their huts, Ad'ika dashed under the awnings, claws on his feet dragging up the dirt. </p><p>At the sight of the adorable baby, the smaller shades giggled and beckoned him closer to join them. While one shade had timidly curled himself into a ball underneath the cover, the other was casually spreading out, raindrops fizzling between her shoulderblade and the freshly forming mud. Neither of the two's hair flutters in the wind. Both were transfixed upon the pieces surely abandoned by other younglings staying sheltered from the storm. The shades excitedly gestured at the squares on the board, holding their fingers there as they ponder their next move. </p><p>The little one blinked, and with a wave, the pieces shuffled to where the shades pointed. Looking to each other and grinning, the small shades eagerly show the next space they wish to move their pieces. Ad'ika happily cooed and complied. </p><p>Multiple rounds of the game later, the drizzle had become a downpour. The shades' looked to the little one with concern but appeared relieved at the sight of his hood.  The spirits then made several hand gestures towards the little one. Thumbs facing upward, the left hand almost jumped over the right like it was a fence. Then, they pointed at their wrists. While Ad'ika did not understand, there was no malice in their faces, so he cooed happily and waved goodbye. </p><p>The way back home was not the same as when he had left the hut. Tucking his hood over his head, the little one began the slow waddle back to his <em>buir'e</em>, shades waving in his direction as he passed.</p><p>The trek was slow, as Ad'ika did not want to climb into bed with mud beneath his claws. At long last, the little one lowered his hood, shaking from the chilly rain. Dark eyes met the infinite blue of his <em>buir</em>. Smiling softly in a way only his <em>buir</em> could, Corin reaches down to change the little one. Then, kissing him on the head, he lifts the little one back up to rejoin them. Back up, under the canopy, Ad'ika coos softly and snuggled closer to his <em>buir'e</em>, the storm outside nearly forgotten. </p><p>Even if the child strained his ears, he could not place what was <em>pitat</em> and what was the whispers of the shades, thanking him softly, in the spaces between the rain.</p><p>In this gentle flood, the little one barely hears a distant crack of thunder, drifting back to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><em>buir</em> - father<br/><em>buir'e</em> - fathers<br/><em>pitat</em> - rain</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>